


Carousel

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, James shoots someone thats as violent as this gets, Joel is sad, Los Santos, M/M, Song fic, Unrequited Love, but he makes himself better, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round and round like a carousel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a song fic of sorts for one of my favorite songs at the moment.   
> PLEASE go listen to it omg it's amazing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OrpN1jojO8
> 
> Enjoy!

_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go_

The [four](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179289242) of them walked down the broken and cracked road, the dust of the desert wiping up at their feet.

 

Joel glanced up at James as they approached the old gas station, the older man giving him a slow reassuring nod.

 

_will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know_

The elderly man at the counter didn’t know what hit him when James walked in and calmly pointed his gun at his head.

 

He slowly raised his hands and began to collect the money from the register, eye’s never leaving James’ stormy gaze.

 

The others ran through the store like maniacs grabbing whatever they wanted and stuffing it into a backpack.

 

James’ gloved hand stretched out for the money and he gave the man and thankful nod as he stuffed it into his pockets.

 

Just then a black mustang screeched to a stop out front and the others ran out, Joel giggling like a child as he ran over and wrapped his thin arms around James’ waist.

 

James smirked behind his bandana and put his arm around Joel before firing one round.

_chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I_

Running to the car everyone except Bruce piled into the backseat, Matt taking off as soon as the door slammed shut.

 

Everyone was hollering and laughing in celebration, practically congratulating one another.

 

Joel laughed loudly and turned to tell James how great he did, but he was already preoccupied.

 

The younger man’s face fell as Adam kissed James, the love between them obvious in the action.

 

_feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel_

Getting back to their small base everyone climbed out of the car.

 

Lawrence and Sean where waiting on the front steps for them.

 

As soon as Matt was close enough Sean was launching himself into his arms, Matt laughing as he hugged the younger man tightly and kissed his head.

 

_Come, come one, come all_

Joel watched on from his spot next to the car as Lawrence met Bruce halfway and pressed a kiss to his cheek, hugging him tightly.

 

Bruce smiled and pulled away, running his fingers through Lawrence’s dark hair before kissing his forehead lightly and taking his hand to lead him inside behind the others.

 

_you must be this tall_

Joel sighed quietly and headed in as well, his face set in a neutral look as he watched the others spend time with their respective lovers.

 

_to ride this ride at the carnival_

When night fell Joel realized he had been ignored the entire day.

 

Not even a friendly goodnight from any of them before he was suddenly left alone on the couch.

 

_And it’s all fun and games_

In his room that night Joel made a decision.

 

Sitting down at his desk he grabbed his notebook and pencil and began to write.

 

_'til somebody falls in love_

He wrote over and over again for _hours_ , the waste basket in the corner littered with crumpled pieces of paper.

 

Finally though, he figured out the right thing to say.

 

_but you've already bought a ticket, and there’s no turning back now_

Setting the folded note of his pillow he quickly searched through his closet for his large backpack.

 

When he finally found it he unzipped it and quickly began grabbing everything from his closet and pulling the hangers out.

 

_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go_

His closet was small so he didn’t have much, and his dresser was even emptier so it didn’t take long to get everything together.

 

_will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know_

After careful folding and compacting his bag was filled to the brim with everything he owned, including an electronics and weapons he owned.

 

When everything was set he took one last look around his room before flicking the lamp off and slipping into the hallway.

 

The small house was rundown and falling apart but it had been such a big part of his life for so long.

 

He was going to miss it.

 

_chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I_

When he was finally out the front door he could feel an emotional weight lifting from his shoulders.

 

He quickly made his way over to the carport/work station and grabbed one of Lawrence’s motorcycles.

 

They had two more, he wouldn’t miss it.

 

They would probably still hear it even if he wheeled it out to the road but he did it anyway.

 

Halfway down the empty road he had to fight the feeling to turn back and pretend he didn’t leave.

 

He couldn’t do that though, he couldn’t let himself be unhappy anymore.

 

He had to take care of himself for once.

 

Using the stars as his map Joel smiled to himself.

 

A new life was just over the horizon, he was sure of it.

 

_feel like I'm glued on tight to this **carousel**_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Especially comments lol
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282


End file.
